moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outpost
The pride and joy of the Four Winds Trade Company is a former war-torn Alliance garrison on Draenor. The complex and land were bought for a relatively fair sum, and renovated into a stronghold & warehouse combination capable of withstanding and storing the Winds' goods and employees alike. A trained staff comprised of Pandaren from Kun-Lai and the Jade Forest, along with relocated Westfall citizens given new careers after the events of the Cataclysm, make up the majority of the Winds' behind-the-scenes workforce; buzzing with activity and rare accidentally-unboxed crate of spiders, the Outpost is truly a marvel of modern supply! This is where the majority of the Winds' inventory is kept and transported. Moving goods to and from Draenor is hardly an issue with a small cadre of portal-tearing Mages and the M.G.D.s delivery drones. Antiquities, artifacts and special orders are kept in a large lock-down room known as the Vault. Only the Trade Baron and Director of Internal Security have keys. Outpost_farm.png|Can't have a Pandaren farm without a chicken coop! Fresh eggs, feathers and meat are in good supply. Mogu_pumpkins_on_draenor.png|Bakuzan attempts to grow Mogu Pumpkins on Outpost land with mixed results. Still edible! Fourwinds-inventory_2.png|Stacks and stacks of imported goods... Fourwinds-inventory.png|... and exported goods, all packed and ready for shipping. Mine 2.png|The Winds' local mine yields bountiful results. Everburning_forge_effects.png|Nothing like an everburning fire elemental to serve as a power source for your forge! Outpost_meetinghall.png|The Main Office is where Bakuzan lays down the law. She's started to spruce the place up with Pandaren accouterments. Vault_vault.png|The Winds' most valuable goods and rare finds are stored in the Vault. Outpost Exports As a stand-alone hub of trade operations, the Outpost currently offers: * A sprawling mineshaft with access to true iron and blackrock ores. Recently cleared of an Ogre infestation. * Fully stocked, picturesque fishing lake with native Draenor fish of all varieties: ** Crescent Saberfish ** Blind Lake Sturgeon ** Fat Sleeper ** Blackwater Whiptail ** Abyssal Gulper ** Sea Scorpion ** Fire Ammonite ( harvested twice a week from Frostfire Valley by trained Winds employees. ) ** 'Crabster' - a hybrid crab/lobster, found in the deepest pits of the darkest Northrend watering holes, crabster makes for delicious meals, adorable pets and unique fishing bait. ( COMING SOON ) * Medium-sized plots of tilled fields with native Draenor crops, thanks to the neighboring settlement of Elodor: ** O'ruk Oranges ** Fuzzy Pears ** Nagrand Cherries ( pre-digested and post-digested forms available upon request ) ** Greenskin Apples ** Ironpeel Plantains ** Mutated Mogu Pumpkins (not guaranteed safe for consumption) * An immaculately-maintained herb garden, tended by the Trade Baron herself; stocked with the most useful medicinal and culinary herbs Azeroth and beyond has to offer. Herb orders are grown, packaged and sold by request only; bulk orders are also available for those needing larger quantities of specific herbs. * Imported Draenic crystals, jewels and artificer implements, along with reagents for incantations and crafting. * A large cluster of chicken coops; feathers, fresh eggs and meat are easily bartered with the citizens of Elodor and beyond Shadowmoon Valley for varying Draenic spices, crystals and artificer implements. * A surplus of recovered Kaja'Cola, stockpiled from wreckage located all across Azeroth from the explosion and subsequent dispersing of Kezan's island territory. The catalog grows with each discovery of long-thought-lost goods, with more flavors and varieties coming soon'™' ! * Thanks to a lucrative business acquisitions deal, the Four Winds are now proud to distribute the Smyth Orchard and Syrup Distillery brand syrups, ciders and apple products. SODA-BOTL The Winds have set sights on their own Goblin soda brewing and bottling machine. The Self-Operational Dynamic Automation - Bottling Output of Tasty Liquids - or SODA-BOTL machine - is going to help bring the Company some serious revenue for experimentation with micro-brews of Val-E'Cola ''and other delicacies. The Winds have to recover first the machine itself; then the '''Highly Flammable Refrigeration Unit', the Bottlecapper Phlange Attachment Mechanism, the Pressure Valve Prevention Cap and Output Speed Regulator Lever. Once the parts are collected and the BOTLing begins, the Winds will begin expeditions and voyages to the ends of Azeroth, looking for fantastic ingredients for tasty, micro-brewed cola! [ More information on the Winds' quest to reconstruct the SODA-BOTL can be found on its own entry. ] Specialized Goods Vendor [ Section is a WIP until the Vendor is mocked up properly in WMV. ] Deliveries and Trade Routes Established routes of safe passage for deliveries and trade routes are being mapped out, tested and executed throughout all four major continents of Azeroth, ensuring that no package goes undelivered and no deal goes undone! Wikia_upload_traderoutemap_EK_top.png|Current routes for the top half of the Eastern Kingdoms. Wikia_upload_traderoutemap_EK_bottom.png|Current routes for the bottom portion of the Eastern Kingdoms. Kalm_map_landmarks.png|Current MGDs translocation points for the top half of Kalimdor. Kalm_map_landmarks_lowerhalf.png|Current MGDs translocation points for the bottom portion of Kalimdor. In the meantime, the Winds have set aside gratuitous amounts of funding for transportation of their carefully managed inventories, including leasing out two modestly-sized shipping freighters, along with the construction and usage of automated gyrocopter delivery systems ( Miniature Gyrocopter Delivery Systems, or M.G.D.s for short ) ''for long distances, contested territories or areas otherwise deemed too much of a political, physical, mental or spiritual body risk for the Four Winds employees - and a team of trained ''portal-generating Mages for specific deliveries to locations, time periods and more. In addition to the above lists, the Four Winds' elite employees can be contracted and trusted to recover rarities, antiquities and more. No job is too big or too small! From winning a Darkmoon Faire carnival game toy to recovering a priceless family treasure from the depths of Vashj'ir, the Four Winds can be trusted to accomplish any task necessary. Subsections of the Four Winds The Four Winds Trade. Co. also owns a flourishing side business based around the preparation and sale of instant-noodle rations; available in many flavor varieties ( try the Shrimp or Mushan Rib! ) and intended for quick preparation and consumption on the battlefield for Alliance conscripts. These meals are prepared with Valley produce and imported Vale water for extra nutrition, and were Bakuzan's first successful small-business ownership. A small team of Pandaren chefs work nearly around the clock to ship out instant noodle meals, which are then carted off to contested territories like Ashran. To supplement her businesses, Bakuzan has further branched out and established a small industry around the growing, harvesting, drying and creation of gourmet tea bags in embellished shapes and sizes; intended for gift-giving as a luxury item, they sell quite well to the nobles and commoners of both the Horde and Alliance alike. The tea plants themselves are sourced from local farms in both Pandaria, Draenor and the Eastern Kingdoms, then crafted and packaged in the Jade Forest. Three flavors are currently in popular circulation: * Burlybrew, a strong black tea packaged with dried Witchberry leaves as a refreshing stimulant; * Shen-zin Brew, a Green Tea brewed with dried Rain Poppies as a soothing relaxant; * Celeritea, a white tea with rose hips and rare Golden Lotus petals. Several other teas are available to be packaged and shipped - Stormvine, Starflower, Talador Orchid and more are popular blends due to flavors and effects on the mind and body. Due to supply of the herbs therein and demand of the ornate tea bags, the Winds' stores are often depleted, and back-orders can stockpile for up for weeks at a time. Category:Four Winds Trade Company Category:Burlycloud Category:Trade Organizations Category:Grand Alliance